


Kimi no Happy Birthday

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., NewS (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Koyama promised Taiga that Tegoshi would get him a present for his 20th birthday.





	Kimi no Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of Taiga's 20th birthday!! They grow up so fast!

“Kyomo-chan” a familiar voice calls through the door of the dressing room, and Taiga's heart almost stops. “Happy Birthday!”

A party popper goes off over his head and all Taiga can see is a mop of bright blonde hair bouncing around in front of him. “Tegoshi-sempai.” Taiga says happily, pulling the glittery bits of string from his hair. “Thank you. It's not my birthday until tomorrow though.”

“I know.” Tegoshi says, his smile some mix of innocent and mischievous and it makes something twist inside Taiga. “But I thought you'd probably be busy tomorrow...are you free tonight?”

He nods quickly. “I don't have plans tonight.” He doesn't, but even if he did he'd cancel them for his most admired sempai anyway.

“Good.” Tegoshi beams. “Neither do I. I believe Kei-chan promised you a birthday gift from me this year, well, since I don't know much about your personality I couldn't decide on anything to buy you, but I did think of something I could give you that I know you want.”

“What?” Taiga asks, half surprised, half still amazed just at having Tegoshi here, speaking to him.

“Come with me.” Tegoshi says with a wink.

Taiga doesn't know what to expect, but a karaoke bar is pretty low on the list of expectations, his face lights up as Tegoshi waltzes in and books them a room though. “What?” Tegoshi pouts, presumably in response to Taiga's confused expression “I thought you wanted to sing with me.”

He hadn't even been thinking that, but at Tegoshi's words that want comes flooding back only ten times as strong. His hand shakes when Tegoshi leads them into their room and hands him the microphone. Taiga isn't even looking at the screen as Tegoshi types something in, but his instincts kick in at the familiar music of Seishun Amigo. “I may have done a little research” Tegoshi says with a grin “This was pretty much the starting point for you right?”

He doesn't even know how long they sing for, duet after duet, Kinki kids, and Tackey and Tsubasa, and a healthy dose of Tegomass, but by the time he flops down onto the sofa he's out of breath and happier than any other moment he can call to mind right now. “Tegoshi-sempai.” he pants. “Thank you, this is...”

“Yuya.” Tegoshi says, flopping down beside him. “Call me Yuya.”

“Yu...” Taiga starts, but Tegoshi's lips steal the rest of his words.

“So is there anything else you want from me for your birthday?” Tegoshi asks, his tone dripping promise as one of his hands moves up to curl fingers in Taiga's hair. Taiga can't even think straight, let alone form an answer to that, but it seems Tegoshi isn't particularly looking for one. He tugs hard on Taiga's hair, pulling him closer until their lips meet again.

He's expecting it this time, but the kiss he receives is nothing like what he'd expected, Tegoshi's lips are urgent, moving quickly against his and it takes all the coherence Taiga can muster to make his own move in time with them. It's only moments before Tegoshi's tongue is flicking demandingly at his lips and Taiga moans as he parts them, letting Tegoshi's tongue slip inside his mouth.

Taiga is on his back before he even knows it, Tegoshi's hand leaving his hair to press his shoulder firmly back into the sofa, though Taiga has no intention of even trying to move. Even as Tegoshi's lips move along his jaw and down to his neck, as his head tilts back and he notices the security camera in the corner of the room, he still can't find it in him to push his admired sempai away.

Tegoshi hums somewhere low in his throat, his lips still moving against Taiga's skin. “You're hard.” he mumbles against Taiga's throat and all Taiga can do is moan in response as one of Tegoshi's hands snakes down to grope at him.

There's no denying it once Tegoshi's hand is there, rubbing at him, not that Taiga has enough of his mind left to do any more than moan anyway, his hands clutching desperately at Tegoshi's shirt.

Tegoshi pulls back enough to smirk at him, a mischievous glint in his eye as he sits back a little more and pulls his shirt over his head. He tugs at Taiga's while he's at it and Taiga is so used to having his shirt stripped from him at work that he thinks nothing of it.

His eyes widen a little when Tegoshi goes for his belt though, tugging at it. “Sempai.” he gasps, then corrects himself “Yuya.”. He had a point, he knows he did, but then Tegoshi is kissing down his chest, pausing to lick at Taiga's nipple and he jerks from the sofa. He remembers his point when he feels cold air down there and he forces his eyes open to find Tegoshi pushing his jeans and boxers down to his knees. “Yuya...I can't” he whines, his erection twitching against his abdomen. “There's a security camera.”

“Don't you worry about that.” Tegoshi purrs, moving back up enough to nip at Taiga's lip “You just worry about not coming...yet anyway.”

He's barely registered those words before Tegoshi has moved back down again, opening his mouth around Taiga's erection and he cries out at the sensation. Tegoshi is good, pushing his own trousers down his legs while still sucking on Taiga, swallowing him down almost all the way and working the muscles of his throat just as hard as his tongue.

Already it feels so much, almost too much, but then Tegoshi moans, his throat vibrating around the head of Taiga's cock and Taiga cries out sharply as he pushes on Tegoshi's head gently.

Obediently Tegoshi moves off of him and Taiga lets out a relieved sigh, half of which is swallowed by Tegoshi's mouth as it covers his again, kissing him hard as his hips seem to rock against nothing above Taiga.

It's only when a slick hand finds his erection that Taiga understands what Tegoshi had been doing, and he moans as much at the realisation as at Tegoshi's hand coating him in lubricant.

When he's thoroughly slick, Tegoshi moves his hand away and pushes his own trousers off the rest of the way while he shuffles up to straddle Taiga's hips. “Is this your first time?” Tegoshi asks. Taiga shakes his head honestly, though it may as well be for how unprepared he feels for all of this. “Good” Tegoshi smirks “I might have felt a little bad about stealing your first, it wouldn't have stopped me though.”

Taiga doesn't get chance to respond to that, not verbally nor even mentally, Tegoshi's body sinks down onto him quickly and all that fills his head is pure bliss. Tegoshi feels like velvet around him, tight and warm and wet and the way he rolls his hips just right sings of experience and expertise.

It's almost too good, the way Tegoshi's face contorts in pleasure only adding to the feeling and too soon he feels that familiar fire burning in his abdomen. “Yuya.” he chokes out, his hand shaking as he lifts it from the sofa to Tegoshi's thigh, rubbing along it in desperation “I'm close...can I touch you?”

Tegoshi doesn't answer, he just smirks down at Taiga as his hand finds Taiga's hand and pulls it towards his erection, helping him to wrap around it and then squeezing harder, showing Taiga how he likes it.

Taiga moans, Tegoshi's body constricting that much tighter around him as they stroke him in unison and then Tegoshi lets go, leaving Taiga to take over as he drops his head back, moaning out to the ceiling as he bounces harder on Taiga's cock.

He can't take much more, already it's a fight to hold on but watching Tegoshi, his head thrown back in passion, the look of pure ecstasy on his face when he raises it to fix a frenzied look on Taiga, the way he moans almost shrilly when Taiga tightens his grip and flicks his wrist over the head.

“Taiga.” Tegoshi says, half gasp half moan, and just hearing his name in that voice enough to push Taiga over, pleasure unlike anything he's felt jolting through him as his hips jerking up against Tegoshi's and he has to fight to keep his hand moving as Tegoshi cries out and pulses in his grip, hot fluid erupting over Taiga's fingers.

It's as much as he can manage to keep stroking Tegoshi through it as he comes down from his own orgasm and then Tegoshi pulls his hand away, lifting it to his own mouth to lick the mess from it.

Taiga moans at the sight of it, and he's certain that if he hadn't just come it'd be enough to set him off again. As it is he feels another tremor of arousal thundering through him.

It should be awkward, Taiga doesn't sleep around with people he isn't close too, but the fact that it's Tegoshi has something warm, buzzing like electricity in his chest. This feeling, he knows, is something that will stay with him for years.

~~~~~

“Kyomo-chan” a familiar voice calls through the door of the dressing room, and once again Taiga's heart almost stops. “Happy Birthday!”

A party popper goes off over his head again and all Taiga can see is a mop of bright blonde hair bouncing around in front of him as he pulls the glittery bits of string from his hair. “Tegoshi-sempai.” he says happily, “Thank you. You already wished me a happy birthday though.”

“I know.” Tegoshi says, his smile once again a mix of innocent and mischievous that makes something twist inside of Taiga, only much lower down this time. “But I felt guilty for not really giving you a present for your birthday so I decided to drop by today and give you something that you could keep. Something to help you remember this special birthday.”

Taiga feels almost stunned as Tegoshi hands over a very flat, square shaped present. “Thank you.” he repeats.

Tegoshi winks at him. “You can open it now. I'd recommend waiting until you have a little time alone before watching it though...we look fucking hot together.”


End file.
